Harry is a demon smut
by Death-magnetic-cyanide2
Summary: This is the cut out Smut scene from Harry is a Demon chapter 6, enjoy!


DMC - "This is the smut scene from Harry is a Demon ch. 6"

Harry POV (as always)

I sighed as I rested in the kitchen. The day had been rather busy and even as a demon I wanted to relax for a while. But it would seem that fate wanted me to play whipping boy to day. I had my eyes closed but I didn't jump when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Hello Sebastian."

"Hello Hadrian. Is there something bothering you?"

"Not really. It was just a busy day to day." I felt him nod and place his chin on my head. Instead of trying to get out of the grip I relaxed into it and leaned against Sebastian.

"Are you surrendering your everything to me Hadrian?" I nodded. I loved Sebastian and I would trust him with my life and soul for the rest of time. He pulled me tighter against him and I knew he was smirking.

"Than I believe it is time for the forth and final step." He started to nip at my neck and than he used his demon speed to get us into his bed room on the farthest side of the mansion. He started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. I laid on the bed as he did so. Once my shirt was removed he ran his hands over my chest and brushed my nipples with his fingers causing me to arch up. He smirked at me.

"This shall be quite fun." He muttered and leaned down and began to press kisses, licks, and nips at my neck. When he got to the mark he had first made, he bit down a bit harder and drew blood, that he licked away. I reached my hands up to remove his shirt from his body, managing to remove it most of the way before he stopped me and pulled it off himself. The both of us now had one only our pants and under garments. I took a moment to look at Sebastians body before he was upon me once again. He placed kisses all over my chest, taking care to suck each nipple for a bit, making me moan. Once he reached my navel he toyed with it while his hands removed my belt, pants and boxers. He continued down and gentally grabbed my member in his hand before softly and slowly stroking it. I jerked my hips up wanting more contact, which caused Sebastian to smirk and chuckle. He lowered his head once again and took my member in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the sides and gave light teasing sucks that had me moaning out his name in no time. Soon however he took to taking my whole member in his mouth and humming around it, with one last hum and suck I was pushed over the edge in an amazing orgasm. However Sebastian was not done. He once again placed a dominating kiss over my lips and once I opened them, thrust his tongue into my mouth. He quickly deveasted him self of his remaining clothing and placed a hand against my mouth.

"Suck." Was the only word he said and I took three of his fingers into my mouth. I ran my tongue over them and coated them well with my spit. He removed them and soon I had one finger inside me. It was odd but not painful. Sebastian distracted me by sucking at my nipples again.

"S-Sebastian. I-I need mo~re." I told him, he replied by entering the last two fingers and stretching me with them. Soon he decided me ready and prepared to enter me.

"Now, this will hurt a bit." He told me, I nodded and he entered fully in one swift movement. I cringed and laid still trying to relax. It didn't take long as he had started to stroke my length. I Twitched my hips and allowed him to move. Sebastian pulled out before sliding back in. His pace picked up in speed and force, when he struck something inside me.

"There! Hit that spot again!" I shouted at him. Sebastian smirked and aimed dead on for that one spot with all of his deep powerful thrusts. I could feel our demon magics coming out and adding to the pleasure of it all. Sebastian leaned down and claimed my mouth again before leaning to my ear.

"We must mark each other as we climax together, to seal the bond." He said in a soft husky whisper. I nodded and felt that tight coiling in my lower stomach that signaled I was close to cuming. Sebastian did three more powerful strokes before we came together and we each marked the other on the neck with a quick bite to draw blood. We lay in the after glow for a moment before I noticed Sebastian still in my body. I also noticed that he was hard already. I groaned.

"Can't that wait till tomorrow? I would like to be able to walk." I told him, he smirked.

"Your a demon, and you'll heal quickly enough." I groaned but than moaned as he started again.

END!

DMC - "I havn't written smut in a while.."


End file.
